Swallowed in the Sea
by BigStuOU
Summary: A songfic based on the song by Coldplay.  A BORI one-shot with major BADE friendship and a Jade/OC relationship.  Beck decides to tell Tori how he feels with the help of Jade and a song.


**Hi guys! Well, this is a one-shot I could not get out of my head until it was written…so, I wrote it! I really hope you guys like it, so please read and review…no flames though please. And, if you happen to own Swallowed in the Sea by Coldplay, it would be great to listen to it before or during the reading of this story. **

**Disclaimer…obviously I don't own Victorious or Coldplay's "Swallowed in the Sea"…if I did, this story would be happening in real life! **

* * *

><p>Applause thundered throughout the Asphalt Café as Hollywood Art's end of year showcase concluded. As people were getting up to leave Sinjin's voice boomed out through the speakers.<p>

"All right everyone listen up, I hope you enjoyed everything this evening but we have one last surprise performer for you guys before we all depart for summer vacation."

A single spotlight found its way to Beck Oliver who was carrying a guitar and slowly making his way to a stool that was seated in the middle of the stage. A microphone stand was placed in front of the stool and as the crowd took their places in chairs and on the grass, they could see by the light of the spotlight that a band was already in place behind him.

"Hey guys…so most of you know me but for those who don't I'm Beck Oliver and I'm going to be a senior in the fall. So…I'm not really a singer. I am actually here for acting but I have been told I can carry a tune which is why I am sitting in front of you guys right now. Sooooo…the real reason I am here is because a good friend told me that when you're in love you do stupid things, like getting on a stage and singing in front of hundreds of people."

As Beck said this his eyes darted from the crowd in front of him to rest on the shoelaces of his black combat boots. His nerves were really starting to kick in but there was no way he was backing out of this. It hadn't been his idea to do this performance, this was solely the fault of one Jade West.

The Previous Evening

Beck was sitting in his RV watching Full House reruns when he heard a loud pounding on the door. Knowing that the only person who ever knocked like that was his ex-girlfriend; he slowly got off the couch and went to open the door for her.

"Took you long enough." She snarled as she stomped into his small home.

"I had to get off the couch Jade; sorry it took me five seconds to get to the door." Beck replied sarcastically. Ever since their breakup, the two had slowly developed a friendship based on sarcasm and pranking one another. Beck had been very relieved at this because he couldn't imagine not having Jade in his life. Yes, it had been awkward at first but they kept talking and kept forcing themselves to be around one another and slowly the awkwardness had subsided, replaced by an easy yet argumentative relationship between the two.

"Listen Oliver, I have a bone to pick with you." Jade continued as she plopped down on his couch. "Get me a water."

"Jade, what's the magic word…" Beck teased.

"NOW!"

"Geez West, you are in a mood tonight. Did you and Drake get in a fight?" Drake was Jade's boyfriend of a little over a month. They had met at a death metal concert and bonded over their love of horror movies and the color black. He was actually a pretty cool guy and had absorbed into their little group of friends relatively well.

"No Oliver, Drake and I did not get in a fight. This is about you!"

Beck sighed as he prepared for another Jade West tirade. "Okay Jade, what did I do now?"

"Why are you being such a pussy?"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me. I see the way you and Vega stare at each other with those disgusting goggly eyes. Why haven't you made a move? And don't say it's because of me because I gave you the go ahead almost a month ago."

Beck threw himself on his bed facedown and grumbled loudly. "Jade, I really don't want to get into this…why do you even care? I thought you didn't like Tori."

"I don't know...ever since you and I broke up I have kind of grown to be a little fond of Mary-Sue. You ever tell her I said that though and I will shove a pair of scissors so far up your a…."

"Woah Jade, no need to talk about scissors going near any part of my body!" Beck interrupted just before Jade could tell him what the scissors would do to his ass…he really didn't want to know.

Jade's eyes softened and she went to sit next to Beck on his bed. "Seriously Beck, we all know you like her. Why haven't you said anything to her?"

Beck averted his eyes from Jade's piercing gaze. There was no use in trying to lie to her, she had always been able to see right through his bullshit.

"I guess…I guess I am just scared."

As Beck said this he threw one of his pillows over his face to hide himself from what he knew would be Jade's raucous laughter at this confession. He waited a few seconds for it and when he didn't hear anything he got curious and finally removed the pillow from his head. As Jade gazed down at him gently he could see that she truly cared for him and wanted him to be happy, just like he wished the same for her.

"It's cool, I understand." She said simply. "But Beck, she won't wait for you forever. I really think you need to tell her before you lose your chance."

"What do you mean lose my chance?"

"Haven't you noticed all of the guys constantly flocking around Tori?" At this question Beck shook his head no. He never really noticed anything these days except for Tori, her hair, her eyes, her smile…

"Well, they are. But for some reason, the only one she has eyes for is you, you big idiot. Eventually, if she thinks you have no feelings for her she is going to give up on you. She'll go date one of those guys and you will be left in the dust." Jade said this as if she could see the future and she was certain of its outcome.

Beck didn't know what to think of Jade's words so he questioned her. "So, what do you think I should do…just come right out and tell her that I love her?"

"So this is stronger than like...you love her?" Jade asked as her eyes widened incredulously.

Beck thought it over in his head and after a few seconds he looked Jade straight in the eye and responded. "Yeah, I do…I don't think I was sure until just now but yes, I am in love with Tori Vega."

"Then you have to show her that you love her."

"What do you mean show her…like write her a love letter or something?"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe I dated you for almost three years. No, you dumbass, you have to perform some kind of grand gesture that will show her how strong your feelings are for her. Beck and Jade proceeded to sit on Beck's bed and try to think of the perfect grand gesture to woo Tori. Suddenly, Jade shrieked.

"Oh shit, I have the perfect idea for you. You should perform a song for her tomorrow night at the showcase!"

"WHAT!" Beck shouted. "No way Jade, I am not a singer and I have no idea what song I would choose and just no, I cannot do that."

"Okay Oliver, but it's your only chance to do something of this scale to woo the lovely Lady Vega. Plus, your voice is pretty decent and as to what song you should sing…go through your iPod and listen to some of your alternative rock." Jade couldn't keep from sniggering as she said alternative which she knew annoyed Beck to no end. "Choose whatever song makes you think of Vega. Okay, now I'm going."

And with that, Jade got up and stalked out of Beck's RV.

Present Time

"So, I'm really sorry if I totally kill your ears with my singing but, I'm going to sing anyway." Beck laughed as he said this before continuing. "I'm going to be singing Swallowed in the Sea by Coldplay and I am dedicating this song to Tori Vega. Tori, I really hope you're out there because I have been trying to tell you how I feel about you for awhile and….well, this song kind of says it all."

As Beck sat, waiting for Andre to begin playing the keyboards, he prayed that Tori was still even at the showcase. She had performed earlier and then talked about how she was getting a headache and she might go home. Jade had promised him that she would keep Vega there and make sure that she was in the right place at the right time. She promised to do this even if it meant she had to duck tape Tori and drag her back to the Café. Beck smiled a little at the thought of how much Jade would actually enjoy doing that to Tori, even though he was sure it wouldn't be necessary.

As the soft sounds of the keyboard began playing Beck gathered his last ounce of courage and began to sing into the microphone.

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

"Jade, seriously, why won't you just let me go home? My head hurts and I just want to go to bed." Tori whined as Jade continued pulling her from the car she shared with Trina back towards the Asphalt Café.

"Listen Vega, I know you hate me right now but you are seriously going to be thanking me in about 10 minutes so HURRY UP!"

"But Jaaadddeee…" Tori moaned before she paused at the sound of her name coming from the Asphalt Café.

"Oh crap…c'mon Vega…you don't want to miss this!" Jade said as she started dragging Tori more quickly towards the Asphalt Café.

"Was that Beck who just said my name?" Tori asked as she strained her ears to hear what was being said. As Jade pulled her to the left-hand side of the stage, Tori was stunned to hear Beck telling her to listen to the song he was about to sing. Beck was singing a song…..for her!

"Jade, what the hell is going on?" Tori asked her frenemy incredulously.

"Just shut up and listen!" Jade ordered before stalking off to meet her boyfriend a few yards away.

_You cut me down a tree  
>And brought it back to me<br>And that's what made me see  
>Where I was going wrong<em>

I know this song Tori thought to herself. She had Coldplay's X & Y album on her iPod, even though it had been over a year since she listened to anything from it.

_You put me on a shelf  
>And kept me for yourself<br>I can only blame myself  
>You can only blame me<em>

Wow, I cannot believe that Beck is singing a song for me. But, I have no idea what he is trying to say to me through this song. Tori wondered what was going on as Beck began the next verse of the song.

_And I could write a song  
>A hundred miles long<br>Well, that's where I belong  
>And you belong with me<em>

Oh my god…is he really saying what I think he is saying?

_And I could write it down  
>Or spread it all around<br>Get lost and then get found  
>Or swallowed in the sea<em>

Tori had been in love with Beck since the first time she laid eyes on him. She had always stayed in the background due to her respect for his relationship with Jade. When the two of them finally broke up she thought that she might have a chance with him. Then, she and Jade became better friends and Tori didn't want to ruin that newfound friendship by telling Beck her true feelings. She had given up the hope that she would ever have Beck Oliver. Tori had become content to gaze longingly at him when she thought he wasn't looking. She also had the occasional naughty dream, with Beck as the star and her as the best supporting actress, though she would never admit that to anyone.

_You put me on a line  
>And hung me out to dry<br>And darling that's when I  
>Decided to go to see you<em>

Suddenly, the Asphalt Café and everyone in it disappeared as Beck looked over at where Tori stood and began to sing directly to her

_You cut me down to size  
>And opened up my eyes<br>Made me realize  
>What I could not see<em>

She couldn't tear her gaze from his dark brown eyes that were looking at her with an emotion unfamiliar to her in them….Love.

_And I could write a book  
>The one they'll say that shook<br>The world, and then it took  
>It took it back from me<em>

And I could write it down  
>Or spread it all around<br>Get lost and then get found  
>And you'll come back to me<br>Not swallowed in the sea

_Ooh..._

At this point, Beck got off his stool and started walking towards the left-hand part of the stage, all the while singing to Tori and looking deep into her eyes. By this time, all of his nervousness had been replaced by the strong emotions he was feeling for one of his best friends. He knew that Jade had been right, this was the right thing to do. Everything in this moment felt perfect.

_And I could write a song  
>A hundred miles long<br>Well, that's where I belong  
>And you belong with me<em>

The streets you're walking on  
>A thousand houses long<br>Well, that's where I belong  
>And you belong with me<p>

Tori could feel her eyes beginning to water. Before she knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks as she gazed up at the man she loved. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the Asphalt Café on her but she didn't care, all that mattered were her and Beck.

_Oh what good is it to live  
>With nothing left to give<br>Forget but not forgive  
>Not loving all you see<em>

_Oh the streets you're walking on_  
><em>A thousand houses long<em>  
><em>Well that's where I belong<em>  
><em>And you belong with me<em>  
><em>Not swallowed in the sea<em>

Tori couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her beloved actually love her back. She had never felt so many emotions all at once. The ones that she felt stronger than any others were pure happiness and complete adoration for this amazing man on stage singing his heart out to her.

_You belong with me  
>Not swallowed in the sea<br>Yeah, you belong with me  
>Not swallowed in the sea<em>

As the song ended, Beck quickly removed his guitar and jumped down from the stage, landing directly in front of Tori. Tori could see that he also had a few tears in his eyes which only added to her exuberance. Beck took one of her hands in his and with his free hand he softly caressed her cheek as he leaned in and whispered.

"So, in case you couldn't tell by the song, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you Tori Vega."

Tori looked up into Beck's eyes as she spoke softly back to him. "I love you too Beck, I've always loved you."

Beck's face lit up with joy in a way Tori had never seen before. Before he could speak another word Tori threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His arms went around her waist and they kissed as the crowds cheered. Jade and Drake looked on from the side, Drakes arms slung over her shoulders with her back against his front. As she entangled their hands together Jade smiled a genuine smile as Drake leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You see, I told you your plan would work." Drake smirked as he squeezed his girlfriend lovingly.

"I wasn't so sure with those two and the amount of idiocy involved but yeah…he pulled it out." Jade gloated as she watched Beck and Tori stare into one another's eyes before embracing again in what would be one of many more kisses to come.

Suddenly, Jade came to a realization and groaned. "What now Jade…what could you possibly have to be pissed at now?" Her purple mohawk-haired boyfriend asked, slightly irritated.

"I just realized that now I am going to have to see those two all over the place being all cutsy and couply. I think that the sugar overload might freaking kill me." Jade lamented to her boyfriend.

"Just look on the bright side baby, it's summer, you won't have to worry about a sugar overload for three months."

Jade looked up in time to see Beck look over at her and mouth "Thank You" before turning back to his new girlfriend. "Yeah, three months off and then I guess I can deal with the happy little couple. But I'm still not going to be nice to Tori…I may like her a little more but she still annoys the shit out of me."

"And I'm sure she wouldn't have it any other way." Drake laughed as he grabbed his raven haired girlfriend's hand and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys liked it. I had a great time writing it and now I am in such a great mood. I am such a sucker for happy endings for everyone!<strong>


End file.
